


Scared

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Denise and frank butt heads over how to deal with Jeremy after frank finds out the truth about their son hitting his own mother





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I know people mean well when they say I have tips suggestions to you but it’s always about the way I write please stop I don’t like it and I’d appreciate never getting any comments about that in the future 
> 
> My writing isn’t perfect but this is the way I write deal with it because it’s not changing anytime soon

“I feel guilty for being deployed while all of this was happening to you”Frank said to Denise

“I was going to tell you in my own time Frank”Denise has planned on telling him about their son hitting her 

“You’re my wife I should have been here”Frank yelled 

“Kicking Jeremy out will only make things worse Denise tells him 

“It’s the only way I can make sure your safe from him”Frank reasoned with his wife

“I was scared Frank scared of our son and what he could do to me”Denise’s voice hitched 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Denise”Franks hand caressed her face softly


End file.
